A YuYu Hakusho Christmas Story
by Rae of Rosemary
Summary: Just a simple Christmas story..Sorry, no fight scenes in this one. [COMPLETE]
1. Invatations

Disclaimers: Ishi-chan: But I don't wanna! Yuki: Ishizu. Ishi-chan: But. Yuki: Do it! Now! I demand it of thee! Ishi-chan: Why? Yuki: Because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, that's why! Ishi-chan: No you're not. Yuki: Well I might as well be! *Starts coughing, hacks up a lung.* Ishi-chan: oooh, it's all pink and squishy..tee hee! Yuki*...* Ishi-chan: Shut up. Yuki: Say it! Ishi-chan: No! Yuki: Fine then, I will. Neither of us own these characters. Ishi-chan: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
************************************************************************ *December 20, Kurama's house.*  
"It's, okay mom, really." Kurama rubbed his mother's shoulders in an attempt to make her feel better. She was upset that her husband wasn't going to be home for Christmas. "I know Suicchi, but I just wish he could be here. Oh, well. I suppose a small Christmas by ourselves isn't too bad." Kurama mulled this over for a moment, then said, "Mother?" "Yes?" "Would it be alright with you if I invited some friends and their parents over for Christmas dinner? We could have a small party, perhaps." His mother clapped her hands together in delight. "A party? I hadn't thought of that! Of course, son! Just let me know how many are coming, and I'll make all the arrangements!" "No, let me worry about that. If you would just make one of your famous roasts, and perhaps a special cheesecake for dessert....?" His mother laughed but agreed to make her son's favorite treat. He gave her a small peck on the cheek, and headed toward the front door. "Where are you going?" she called after him. "To get our party guests!" He called back.  
He put on a burgundy scarf and a leather jacket and slipped out the door. He headed towards Keiko's family's shop. He stepped inside, letting the warm air surround him for a moment before heading to the back of the shop, where he could hear Keiko and her mother talking. He poked his head in through the door with a light knock, just enough to announce his presence. "Keiko?" She glanced up and a smile brightened her face. "Hey Suicchi!" He couldn't help but smile at her greeting. Keiko was one of the few who hadn't attempted to throw herself at his feet but instead treated him like just another friend, for which he was grateful.  
He bowed towards her mother then turned back to Keiko. "I'm here to invite you and your parents to dinner and a small party at my house that my mother and I are arranging for Christmas. Would you like to come?"  
She turned to her mother. "Please mom? Can we?"  
Her mom sighed. "I'm sorry, honey. You know we go to Grandma's every year." She took another look at her daughter's pleading face and sighed again. "But I also know how much this means to you. Can I trust you here alone for a few days?" Keiko nodded eagerly, too excited to speak. "Fine then. You can go." She laughed, throwing her arms around her mother's neck. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"  
Kurama laughed. "Would you like to come with me to round up the rest of the party guests, Keiko?" "Sure! Let me get my coat!" She ran off, leaving Kurama and her mother staring after her, shaking their heads and smiling.  
The rest of them agreed pretty easily. Yuske agreed for both him and his mother, promising to make sure she was sober for the party if Kurama made sure there was no wine there. Yukina seemed quite pleased by the prospect, being as she had never heard of Christmas before. Kwabara and Shizuru also agreed, quite willingly, being as neither had plans and intended to spend their day bored out of there minds.  
Hiei was harder to convince, but finally agreed upon hearing that Yukina had been invited. Keiko laughed as she skipped home, waving a cheery good-bye to Kurama, who waved back, heart light as it had been in quite some time. But before he went home for the day, he called up all the boys that were coming. They had some planning to do.  
  
*********************************************************************** Well, that's the first chapter. Don't worry, promise my others will be longer. Give a holler, tell me what you think. I apologize, though, this is not going to have any fight scenes, but if you stick around for awhile, it should be worth the effort of reading anyway. R&R! -Ishi-chan 


	2. The Christmas Party

Disclaimers: Ishi-chan: Fine! I'll do it! Idon'townanyhtingoranybodythereareyouhappy? *crawls under the bed and weeps uncontrollably* Yuki: Just start the damn story.  
  
************************************************************************ (December 25, Kurama's house)  
  
Ding-Dong. "Mom, I believe the first guests are here." Kurama called.  
  
"Be right there!" She called back. She came in a moment later, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in her dress. She looked beautiful. She wore a casual, spaghetti strap blue dress, knee-length, with a half sleeve white sweater, wore loose and open. The only jewelry she wore was a silver charm bracelet with just two charms on it: A sweet sixteen charm and two intertwining hearts. "Is my hair alright, Suicchi? Not messed up or anything, right? And my dress, is-"  
  
"Mother, relax. I promise you, you look beautiful. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, these are our friends, remember?"  
  
She smiled and visibly relaxed. "Of course. You're right, honey. Thanks."  
  
They stood there for a moment, just kind of smiling. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shouldn't we be opening the door right about now?"  
  
"Oh, right!" They pulled it open and on the steps stood Yukina, Kuwabara and Shizuru, right on time. Kuwabara wore his typical outfit, but the girls got more dressed up. Yukina had on her traditional kimono, only the colors had been changed to a soft emerald green with red and gold trim. Apparently she knew a little about Christmas, after all.  
  
Shizuru was wearing a knee length jean skirt with a red turtleneck. Over the turtle neck was an unbuttoned green vest. On it there was a little pin, three little snowmen sitting next to each other. They were all tangled up in two or three strings of lights, but they were all smiling. She had on a gold necklace, just a chain, no decorations. She also had on a Santa hat, the puff falling to the side.  
  
They came in and sat down in the living room. They had been talking for about ten minutes when the bell rang again. "I'll get it!" Shiori said. She went to the door and came back a moment later with Keiko, Yusuke, and Atsuko.  
  
Keiko wore a green skirt and loose red sweater with a decorated Christmas tree on the front. She had on calf-high socks, also red with little green Christmas trees on the sides.  
  
Atsuko had on a green dress, about three inches shorter than Shiori's. It was an off the shoulder, trimmed in red. On the left side, on the bottom corner of the dress, three little elves sat playing with toys, drinking hot cocoa and sleeping. Underneath it was the words 'Coffee break.'  
  
For once, Yusuke looked nice. He didn't dress up or anything, but he did have on a nice pair of blue jeans and a decent looking shirt.  
  
Everybody sat back down in the couch and made small talk for another ten or fifteen minutes. "I wonder where Hiei could be." Kurama commented. "He did say he would be here."  
  
"Ahh, don't worry about it. He'll be here." Yusuke said. "I've never known him to miss when he said he'd be here."  
  
"And who'd miss him anyway, the little shrimp." Take a wild guess.  
  
A bell was heard from the kitchen. "That'll be dinner." Shiori said. "If you'll wait here I'll be right back." She scurried towards the kitchen.  
  
"Let me help you." Atsuko said, getting up as well.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't...."  
  
"Sure you could! Come on, what do you need me to do?"  
  
"Well, ok...."  
  
They walked back to the kitchen, chatting like old friends. A few minutes later Atsuko popped back in saying, "Dinner's ready! Come and get it!"  
  
It was beautiful. There was ham, turkey, deviled eggs, mashed potatoes, fresh hot rolls, four different vegetables, two different kinds of gravy, and cranberry sauce. Kurama sniffed the air and smiled. Shiori had really outdone herself this year. He could also smell three different kinds of pie: apple, pecan, and pumpkin.  
  
"It all smells so good!" Yukina said.  
  
"Should we wait on your friend to start eating?" Shiori asked her son.  
  
"No, I don't think so. If he isn't here soon, we can fix him a plate and warm it for him later. Hiei won't mind."  
  
"Well, alright. I don't want him to be hungry."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I assure you mother, he'll be just fine. Now, let's say a blessing and eat."  
  
They took there time, enjoying their meal, laughing, talking, and just having a good time. They all watched in amazement as Yusuke and Kuwabara both worked their way through five helpings of everything, even the vegetables. The girls only had seconds at best, but Kurama did have thirds. Shiori just watched the boys, absolutely gushing about how much they loved her cooking. "How come you don't eat like them, Suicchi?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "If I ate like they did, not the best workout in the world would be able to save me."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Kuwabara, around a mouthful of potatoes.  
  
"It was a compliment, I assure you." He replied, smiling.  
  
"Good." He muttered. At his sister's evil look, he improvised and said, "The food. I meant the food's good. You sure are a good cook, Ms. Shiori. Can I live here?"  
  
Shiori laughed at the compliment. "I don't think so, but you're certainly welcome to come to dinner any time you wish."  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
It took awhile, but eventually all the food was eaten and the table cleared. Kurama made up a plate for Hiei, making sure to leave out most manners of vegetation. They went back into the living room and had just sat down when the door bell rang. "I've got it." Kurama said. He came back a moment later, Hiei in tow. He walked over to Shiori and handed her a gift- wrapped box, apologizing stiffly for missing dinner. "That's alright. We made you up a plate. I'll just put this under the tree and warm it for you, alright?"  
  
"Um, no." He said, appearing a bit uncomfortable. "I'll find the plate. You should really open that now." "Alright." She agreed, somewhat surprised. He wandered off, reappearing a moment later with the plate to watch her. She opened the box, eyes widening as a small, red-furred puppy stumbled out and onto her lap, whimpering. It nosed its way over to her hand and ran its head along it, whining, licking and wriggling for all it was worth. Hiei looked over at Kurama and slipped into Spanish, which only the two of them understood, Kurama because of his school's language classes, and Hiei because, well, he's a thousand-some-odd year old fire demon. He has to have picked up a few languages, ne?  
  
"It reminded me of you." Hiei said. "Weak and useless." Kurama grinned at him. He had known Hiei long enough that insults now translated to him perfectly. Right then, for instance, Hiei had just said, "It needed a home and I knew you would care for it. Watch over it and make sure it stays happy."  
  
All the girls started fawning over the puppy, playing with it and speaking to it, Yukina squealing with delight when it licked her on the nose. "It's adorable!" she cried. Kurama made a motion to the boys to go ahead into the hall. "We'll be right back, Mother." He said to her questioning gaze.  
  
Out in the hall, he pointed Yusuke and Kuwabara to two separate bathrooms. They came back a few moments later, each dressed accordingly. Kurama stepped back into the living room. "Ladies." He called. "If I may have your attentions." They looked up at him. "To begin." He said, then went around the room and handed them each a single, unthorned rose. "Next," He said, which was the cue for Kuwabara to enter.  
  
"HoHoHo!" Kuwabara came into the room, bedecked in a red Santa suit, complete with beard, hat, and sack of goodies. He went around the room, handing each girl a gift, each beautiful and perfectly aligned to their tastes. Once he was done, he sat down on the couch, pulling Yukina onto his lap. She giggled. "You're so funny, Kazuma." She said.  
  
He was about to answer, but just then Kurama called for their attention again. When they were quiet, he twisted a knob on the wall, dimming the lights, and turned on a swivel-neck lamp, creating a spotlight. "I give you," He said, low and dramatic, "the King."  
  
"I'm ah gonna have a bluuuuue Christmas,  
  
Without you."  
  
It was Yusuke, dressed in white slacks, a white shirt, and a white jacket, all covered in sequins. His hair was slicked back with even more gel than normal, and he wore sunglasses and was singing into the detached, blue plastic microphone of a karaoke machine.  
  
"I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me  
  
And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas  
  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas."  
  
He bowed amidst wild applause from the girls. "Thank ya." He said, in a dead perfect imitation of Elvis. "Thank ya very much."  
  
Once the cheering had died down, Kurama once more came up as spokes man. "I now introduce to you our last act of the night. Now, it took a lot of persuasion, (A/N: *Choughbribesthreatsblackmailchough*) but he finally agreed to come. I introduce to you, (Drum roll) Hiei the Magnifico!!"  
  
The girls clapped as Hiei came out, wearing his typical pants, sleeveless shirt, and red-lined black cape. He threw his cape to the side, holding one hand behind his back. "This is an apple." He held up his other hand, displaying the red fruit. He put it behind his back, and removed the same hand, now holding an orange. "It is now an orange." He tossed them both to Yusuke saying, "Here. Have some fruit." Then went to sit down.  
  
Kuwabara stopped him, looking half offended, "But, Hiei, that was a terrible trick. Even Yusuke could have done that."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright, then. Hand me my cape." He did as told. "Now sit on the floor." He did. Hiei tossed the cape over him, forming a Kuwabara-looking lump under it. He picked up an empty coffee table, turned it upside down, held it over the lump's head, and brought it straight down. The cape billowed out, and the coffee table landed flat on the floor. Hiei replaced the table, then moved over and dramatically removed the cape. Kuwabara was gone. "Everybody watching closely?" He asked. They nodded. He threw the cape high in the air, and it came to rest on the floor- over a Kwabara sized bulge. Hiei removed the cape, and there he sat. The girls clapped wildly as Hiei bowed, and Kuwabara just kind of stared at him, looking confused.  
  
After the boys' performances, people started to leave. It was, after all, past ten, and everybody was worn out. As the last person (Yusuke) finally left, Kurama and Shiori sat down next to each other on the couch. Shiori leaned back with a contented sigh and grinned at her son. "That was fun." She said. He smiled back. "Yes, it was." That sat together for another moment in companionable silence. Then  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Happy Christmas." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then stood up and quietly left the room, presumably to go to bed.  
  
Shiori smiled. Indeed it had been. 


End file.
